


Amore et Desiderio

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: Random Shadowhunters Smutty One Shots - All Pairings [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, malec - Fandom
Genre: A Couple of Thirsty Hoes, AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blogger!Magnus, Bottom Magnus, M/M, Sex Toys, Top Alec, Vibrators, ceo!alec, handjobs, stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: Alec runs a successful sex toy company with his siblings. After reading several awful, but admittedly funny reviews about their products, he decides he wants to meet the bloggers behind those reviews. He isn't prepared for The Bane of His Existence though.Based on the prompt by Superficial Peasant on twitter: Alec is the CEO of a luxury adult toy company. Magnus runs a product review blog and his frisky reviews of Alec's products catch Alec's attention.These characters belong to cassie clare and freeform.This work is not to be reposted anywhere else or translated without my permission.
Relationships: (background), Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Isabelle Lightwood/Maia Roberts, Magnus Bane & Maia Roberts, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Random Shadowhunters Smutty One Shots - All Pairings [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377382
Comments: 20
Kudos: 281
Collections: Hunter's Moon Fic Recs





	Amore et Desiderio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperficialPeasant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperficialPeasant/gifts).



> I'd like to say a massive thank you to SuperficialPeasant for this prompt. It was awesome and I'm so glad you let me have a crack at it.
> 
> I posted this as tonight's chapter of the 3rd Smut Challenge but I wanted to post it here too to give the proper credit as the challenge is posted as a multi-chapter fic.

Izzy walked into her brother’s office to find Alec sat at his desk, glaring at his computer. 

“Please tell me you aren’t reading the review pages again?” she asked, taking in his expression. The slight nod he aimed her way had her sighing. “Why? Why do you do it to yourself?”

They had started their sex toy company, _Amore et Desiderio_ , ten years previously, along with their brother, Jace, and had risen to the top of the market fast because of their excellent products. However, after adding a feedback section to the website three years previously, Alec had become obsessed with reading the reviews. From one customer in particular.

“We own the company, Iz. It’s up to us to make sure our products are good. I don’t want to put my name to shitty products. Do you?” Alec asked, scrolling down the page. 

He’d had the tech guy who was in charge of their website compile all of the reviews from the bane of his existence into one file and was combing through them. The reviewer literally called himself, _‘The Bane of Your Existence’_. A more apt handle had never been chosen. The guy was a royal pain in his ass. 

On more than one occasion, Alec had been tempted to dip into the customer records to find out who the guy was but as Jace had pointed out, it would be a massive breach of data protection that could land them with a huge lawsuit so he had stopped himself. Just. 

“Look at this. Look what he said about the new vibrator,” Alec said, turning his screen so Izzy could read the latest review.

**_The Bane of Your Existence_ **

_Two out of five!_

_While the color, material, and sleek design are pleasing to the eye, the awful vibrations are anything but, to the prostate. There was so much hype over this newest vibrator that I bought it the second it went on sale. Sadly, I’ve seen old ladies run for the bus in less time than it took me to cum from this._

“It’s bullshit! Your design was flawless. I know for a _fact_ that vibrator is powerful. I tested…” Alec trailed off, his cheeks heating up slightly when Izzy pulled a face at him.

“Tmi, big brother,” Izzy grimaced. As Head of Quality Control, her brother was a perfectionist. They paid their product testers a lot of money and he was still testing them out himself. “Maybe he got a faulty one. Have a word with your team,” she said. 

“I will. We can’t afford more of these,” Alec said, gesturing at the review page on his computer. “I swear, he’s out to ruin us. We sell luxury products, not cheap dollar store crap. He’s driving customers away. Someone replied saying they were going to buy it but after reading his review they changed their mind,” he huffed, scrolling through more of the reviews.

“Why do you always focus on the bad ones he writes. There are plenty of good ones,” Izzy said, shaking her head at her brother.

“Because our reputation is what keeps the company going. And he’s trashing it!” Alec muttered.

“Our quality is what keeps us going. We sell good products, Alec. Most of his reviews are good. Look at these. _‘They should call this small but powerful vibe the pocket rocket, it was like someone lit a fuse under my balls’_ and, _‘I had to wipe my cum off the walls’_ ,” Izzy quoted with a grin, pointing out just a couple of the five-star reviews from the same customer. 

“All it takes is one person to ruin us. And look at the likes he gets for his reviews. He’s gathered himself a following,” Alec muttered.

Each review had the option for other customers to rate the review and reply with a comment if the other customers found it helpful. The guy didn’t have one review that didn’t have at least 3k likes. 

“Some of them are funny,” Izzy said, clicking on one of her favorites. It was a sad fact for her love life that a decent Saturday night was sitting alone in her apartment with ice cream and wine, reading the reviews. 

“Look what he said about the nipple clamps we brought out in the first quarter of the year,” Izzy said, unable to help the chuckle that escaped her. Even if it was one of her designs the guy had trashed. 

**_The Bane of Your Existence_ **

_One out of five._

_I could flick my nipples for free and would get more pleasure from it._

_Waste of money._

“I didn’t see that one!” Alec growled, scrolling through the replies to the comment. 

“ _Just as funny as your blog. Your reviews always cheer me up_ ,” Izzy read out loud, groaning when Alec’s head snapped up. Great, another thing for him to obsess over.

“He has a blog?” Alec said, furiously searching through the replies. There were more mentions of the blog but no website address.

“Alec, don’t…” Izzy trailed off. It was already too late. Alec was already pulling google up.

Alec typed; ‘The Bane of Your Existence + reviews + blog’, into the search bar. Hundreds of results came up but the third website caught his eye, _The Roberts & Bane Blog - reviews_. Clicking on the website, his eyes narrowed.

“There are two of them, look. _Magnus Bane, 31, and Maia Roberts, 28, live in Brooklyn, NY. An honest review of all things kinky and wonderful,”_ Alec read out loud from the introduction before his eyes dropped to the chart that was the main focus of the page. 

Roberts and Bane had listed their top ten adult stores and given them ratings. Each online store was rated out of five for its packaging, discretion, products, customer service, and price ranges. Upon scrolling to the bottom of the page, a loud groan escaped Alec. The website had over 900k subscribers and the counter was growing as he looked on. 

“Look, we’re second on the list. We’ve obviously done something right. They scored us 21 out of 25. We beat LoveHoney,” Izzy said, beaming with pride. It always made her smile when they beat out the competition that had been established for decades before they’d come along.

“It’s not number one though, is it? Anne Summers is. I bet Jaqueline Gold is cackling away in her Surrey mansion,” Alec said, glaring at the British company that had beaten them to the top spot with 24 out of 25. The woman who had founded the company was nice but she was one of their biggest competitors.

“She probably doesn’t even know this website exists,” Izzy scoffed, her eyes flicking up from the screen when Alec’s office door opened, to see Jace entering the room.

“Who? What website?” Jace asked. He crossed the room and dropped a box of dildos and lube on Alec’s desk to see what they were looking at.

“Jaqueline Gold. It’s a review blog for adult stores,” Izzy said, showing Jace the website.

“I don’t know, she might. She’s usually on the ball. And those are some big brand names. These two obviously have a lot of clout,” Jace muttered, looking at the adverts on the website. Companies like that didn’t advertise on small fry review blogs.

Alec scrolled back to the top of the page and clicked on the ‘contact us’ link. Finding two email addresses, he opened his email in a second window and began typing. He couldn’t be sued for breach of data protection if he contacted them from their public website.

“What are you doing?” Izzy asked, her eyes widening in alarm as she watched her brother type. Her eyes snapped to Jace when he started laughing, a shit-eating grin plastered over Jace’s face.

“I’m getting us that top spot,” Alec said, hitting send. “A tour of head office and a sneak peek at the upcoming products might soften them up a bit. Who knows, they might even agree to test some of the products out,” he said, sitting back in his chair to wait for a reply from one of the bloggers.

**

“Stop shuffling,” Izzy said to Alec three days later, raising an eyebrow at her brother until he clasped his hands behind his back. 

They were waiting for their guests in the foyer of their head office. Alec would have preferred a morning meeting but Mr. Bane and Miss. Roberts had agreed to meet them at 4.30 in the afternoon. With only a half-hour until their staff started leaving, they wouldn’t have time to show the bloggers how well their team worked. Luckily, a few of them had agreed to stay late.

“That must be them,” Jace said when a man and woman pushed through the rotating doors, straightening his navy blue suit jacket and black tie. He hated wearing ties but Izzy had insisted. There was nothing wrong with his usual shirt and pants combo but she was right, they needed to impress these people.

“I wonder if they’re a couple?” Jace said. They seemed close.

“God, I hope not,” Alec muttered before he could stop himself. The woman was pretty but the guy… _Hot. He’s so fucking hot. He’s an asshole but he’s hot_! His brain yelled at him, going into meltdown. 

The guy that approached them was wearing black Doc-Martens, a pair of fitted black pants, an olive green button-down that went beautifully with his golden skin tone and a thigh-length black silk bomber jacket. His hair was spiked and his face made up with green eyeshadow and black liner. He also had a flash of green in his bangs.

“Me too,” Izzy muttered, practically wiping the drool off her chin. The woman who strode confidently toward them had a pair of brown biker boots on with a saffron yellow suede mini-skirt, a brown leather jacket and a black t-shirt, the word ‘Yes?’ Emblazoned on it. Her gorgeous natural curls hung loosely around her face, which was makeup-free and looked all the more beautiful for it. 

“Jesus, could the two of you be any more obvious? Seriously, put your tongues away,” Jace asked his siblings, they were gawping at the pair. When neither of them moved, he stepped forward with his hand raised. 

“Magnus and Maia? I’m Jace, Head of Sales and Marketing. This is my sister, Izzy, Head of Product Development and our Lead Product Developer, and My brother, Alec, Head of Quality Control. Thank you for taking the time to meet with us,” Jace said, shaking their hands in turn.

“The pleasure is all mine… ours. All ours,” Magnus said. He was shaking hands with the blonde but he was talking to Alec. Eyes flicking up and down Alec’s body in an obvious elevator stare, he stepped forward to shake the guy’s hand. He loved a guy in an expensive suit. A light gray three-piece suit that showed his pretty hazel eyes off perfectly.

“Pleasure,” Alec said, letting his eyes rove freely before they settled on Magnus’ gorgeous brown eyes. The tiny portion of his brain that still worked was trying to remind him of all of Magnus’ snarky reviews but the rest of his brain was gagging that part and shoving it into a dark corner, throwing a blanket over it. Mr. Bane was gorgeous. And flirty.

“Thank you for having us,” Maia said, letting go of Jace’s hand so she could take Izzy’s hand in her own. She couldn’t look away from Izzy’s full, bright red lips or beautiful eyes, unsure of which she liked more.

Maia’s hand tingled when Izzy slid one perfectly manicured hand into hers, Izzy’s hand lingering. Dragging her eyes away from the woman’s beautiful chocolate brown eyes, she gazed appreciatively at the skin-tight navy blue pencil dress and black Pvc pumps Izzy wore. Izzy’s dress clung to her gorgeous curves, leaving her to wonder what she looked like naked.

“Any time,” Izzy grinned, licking her lips when Maia didn’t let go of her hand immediately. _Any time, any place, any position,_ she thought. The woman was a goddess.

“Okay…” Jace muttered, staring at his siblings and their guests. He didn’t know who was drooling more. “If you’d like to follow me?” he asked, gesturing to the elevators. He led the group onto the closest one.

“With Christmas coming, we’re about to launch our newest campaign, _‘A Very Kinky Christmas’_ ,” Jace said, standing in the middle of the group, trying to cut through the sexual tension. He was surrounded by people who didn’t even try to hide their flirtatious looks and smirks. And two of them were his siblings. He’d seen his siblings flirt before but both were practically eye-fucking their guests. 

Jace wondered if maybe he could use that to his advantage. So he began the long-ass sales pitch he’d prepared.

“If you’re interested, we can offer some great discount codes for your subscribers. We think they’ll like our advent calenders. 25 naughty presents, one to be opened each day. The aim is for couples to ‘cum’ together this Christmas, use the gifts to spice their sex lives up. We have seven brand new products going into the set and the rest are made up of our most popular products,” Jace said, wondering if Magnus and Maia were even listening.

“Each calendar comes with a manual too. It’s designed to instruct and educate our customers on how to get the most out of their bedtime adventures and prompts them to try new things that they otherwise wouldn’t. There are games included in the manual too and our top ten sexual positions for them to try,” Jace continued. Probably in vein.

“Who came up with manual?” Magnus asked, eyes flicking to Alec. When Jace claimed the credit, he pouted a little. He had hoped Alec would say it was him. He wouldn’t mind one of those calendars himself. They actually sounded like fun.

“The discount codes sound good. Although we can’t endorse your company, you have to understand. The whole point of the blog is to give impartial opinions,” Magnus said, dragging his eyes away from Alec’s penetrating hazel gaze. 

“Of course. We wouldn’t dream of asking you to. No strings attached, of course. Let’s call it a gift in the spirit of the holidays,” Jace said, smiling politely when they exited the elevator on the first floor. He gave them a tour of their marketing department, showing Magnus and Maia the mockups for their holiday campaign before showing them around the tech hub that was in charge of the website. 

“That concludes my part of the tour. Alec and Izzy will take it from here,” Jace said when they had circled his floor and returned to the elevators. “It was nice meeting you both, please enjoy the rest of the tour,” he said, shaking each of their guest’s hands once more before departing.

“Izzy, why don’t you show Maia your lab?” Alec said when Jace returned to his office. When his sister met his gaze, a silent question on her face, he gestured for Izzy to take Maia up to her floor with emphatic nods of his head behind Magnus and Maia’s backs.

“Your lab? That sounds so interesting. And scientific. I’d love to see it,” Maia said, grinning when Izzy’s gaze snapped back to her. “Do you design all of the products?” she asked, shuffling a little closer.

“No, not all of them. Alec actually designed a couple and I have a team. It’s a group effort,” Izzy said casually.

“Don’t listen to her. She’s being modest. My sister is a genius,” Alec said, pushing Maia and Izzy toward the second elevator.

Magnus winked at Maia when she linked her arm through Izzy’s and stepped onto the elevator. He’d seen that look on his friend’s face before. When the doors closed behind them, he turned to Alec.

“What do you have for me, Alexander?” Magnus asked, smirking when a whistful expression flitted across Alec’s face.

_My dick_ , Alec thought. “Alexander?” he asked instead.

“I did my research before we came here today,” Magnus shrugged. He preferred Alexander to Alec, he thought it suited the guy more.

Alec stared at the way Magnus’ jacket clung to Magnus’ broad shoulders and thick arms when Magnus shrugged, the gesture drawing his eyes there. Shaking himself off, he called another elevator to take them to his floor. 

“I’m taking you up to my floor,” Alec said, offering for Magnus to proceed him onto the elevator when it arrived.

“I have a confession to make,” Alec said when he pressed the button for the top floor before turning to Magnus. “I found your website through the review page on our website. I’ve read some of your reviews and I know that you don’t like some of the products so I thought I’d show you our quality department,” he said.

“It isn’t a case of not liking your products. I simply give my opinion on whether they are right for _me_. The majority of your stock is good. But there are those few things that aren’t,” Magnus said. Even though the elevator was empty, he still stood close to Alec. Close enough to see the different colors in Alec’s irises. They were pretty.

“That’s why we added the review page. So that we can improve things. We strive for excellence here and we don’t like selling sub-par products. Every bit of feedback helps,” Alec said, meeting Magnus’ gaze head-on. 

“Believe me, I’ve had a _lot_ of fun with your products. A lot. It’s rare that you sell anything sub-par,” Magnus said, smirking when he thought about just how much fun he’d had.

Alec couldn’t help it if his eyes flicked down, following the progress of Magnus’ tongue as it flicked across his bottom lip. Or if he watched Magnus’ teeth bite into his bottom lip. He certainly couldn’t help his body’s reaction when a tiny noise, that was almost lost to the ding of the elevator, escaped Magnus. He wanted to hear more noises. The elevator doors opened, breaking the spell Magnus seemed to be putting him under.

Shaking himself off, Alec led Magnus out of the elevator, starting the tour with the testing rooms. Luckily, he had managed to convince a few of his team to stick around for some demonstrations.

“Everything is tested rigorously. If there’s a situation these toys can be put through, we think of it here first,” Alec said, letting Magnus wander through the room. 

Magnus shook his head, watching as whips were stretched and set fire to. A machine tested a flogger on a post over and over again. Restraints were stretched to the max to see what point they would break at, if at all. Spreader bars were put into vices and weights were hung from them to test their strength.

Vibrators were dropped into tanks of water and from great heights. Dildos were placed on a machine that fucked them into fake assholes and pussies at alarming speeds. At the next station, those rubber pussies and assholes where being pulled and stretched to see how much force the rubber could take before it tore. People were even flogging a table with a paddle to see how hard they could hit with it before it became damaged. 

Magnus didn’t have enough eyeballs to look at everything. It was like a smorgasbord of sex toys, a buffet of pleasure-inducing implements. Some of the things he recognized as purchases he himself had made. Others were new. The majority of them were a huge turn on.

“So what happens if the products aren’t up to scratch?” Magnus asked when he joined Alec by the door. He had no doubt that every product was put through its paces. Or a sample of them at least.

“They go to the rejects room,” Alec said, leading Magnus next door. “This is where all of the products end up if they don’t do what they are supposed to. But that doesn’t mean they’re no good. We have a team that works in here to see if any of them can be repurposed.”

“Repurposed? How can you repurpose sex toys?” Magnus chuckled, noting that the room, empty of people, had work stations set up in there. It was a large room, shelves surrounding the walls that were stuffed with every type of toy imaginable.

“How do you think the fleshlight was invented?” Alec asked, leading Magnus out of the room. They walked close enough for him to smell Magnus’ cologne. Something about it made him want to move closer and inhale more of it.

Magnus raised a questioning eyebrow at Alec when the guy didn’t elaborate.

“Those fake pussies and assholes back there. The inventor of the fleshlight was some guy sitting in his mom’s basement. He took one and cut it up to try and make it pocket-sized. He basically stuffed it into a tube and fucked it,” Alec said, laughing when Magnus stared at him. 

“Or the modern-day sex-machine, not to be confused with the Victorian era sex machines,” Alec continued as he led Magnus down the hall. “A woman took a dildo and tied it to a broom handle which she then rigged to a bicycle. She had her husband peddle the bicycle and fuck her silly with it. Obviously, those things have been refined since then…”

“I get it,” Magnus laughed. The more Alec talked, the more he liked him. It was rare to find people that were willing to talk about sex so candidly, especially with people they didn’t know. “What’s in there?” he asked when Alec bypassed a room.

“The viewing room,” Alec said, back peddling to open the door for Magnus. “It doesn’t look exciting, does it?” he smirked.

“Is it like a security office?” Magnus asked, noting the banks of screens, all of them turned off.

Alec beckoned with one finger, leading Magnus into the next room down the hall. “It’s CCTV and audio for these rooms,” Alec said, flicking the light on.

Magnus’ eyebrows furrowed when Alec led him into a bedroom. It was nice, with solid cherry wood furniture. Bed, armoire, chests of drawers. It was even decorated nicely, the walls deep green with soft rugs on the floor. But it was a bedroom. In the middle of a corporate building.

“These are different kinds of test rooms,” Alec grinned, letting Magnus look around. “This is where we test out products after they’ve gone through safety tests. We found that clinical white walls and a bed in the middle of the room kind of soured the mood so we had twelve of these rooms furnished to imitate actual bedrooms for our product testers,” he said, following Magnus.

Magnus poked into the drawers which were all empty. There was a tray on one of the nightstands with various bottles and tubes on it and a large bowl of condoms. Picking up a tube of something called Slip and Slide Gel, he found that it was a type of lube.

“New product,” Alec said, taking the tube to squirt some gel onto Magnus hand before dropping the tube on the nightstand.

Magnus rubbed the lube between his fingers. He could see why it was called Slip and Slide. It wasn’t sticky at all, his fingers sliding smoothly together. When he looked up at Alec, he realized how close they were standing. 

“We predict that will be our best-seller,” Alec said, running his finger through the lube on Magnus’ upturned hand. “It’s safe to use with condoms and to ingest too, great for rimming and blowjobs,” he said, sucking it off his finger, grinning when Magnus tasted some too.

“So people use the products in here?” Magnus asked, unconsciously shuffling a little closer to Alec. Seeing the guy suck his finger like that was doing things to him. The lube tasted like strawberry. Actual strawberry, not the nasty sugary shit that some lubes tasted like. “And other people watch them?” he asked when Alec nodded.

“Of course. How would we know what the product does for people if we don’t monitor their reactions and analyze our findings?” Alec asked, leading Magnus out of the room. On the way to his office, he opened a few more doors, showing Magnus more bedrooms. “Don’t worry, they know they’re being recorded. They agree to it and get paid a lot of money for that reason,” he said when he saw the surprise on Magnus’ face.

Alec looked up when he heard a commotion behind him, waving his team off when he saw they were leaving. He led Magnus into his office and offered the guy a seat. Pulling a bottle out of his desk drawer, he also offered Magnus a whiskey as he took his own seat.

“What are these?” Magnus asked, gesturing to a large bowl of toys on Alec’s desk as he accepted the glass Alec handed him. It was the good stuff.

“New products. I thought you might like to have a look,” Alec replied, watching as Magnus started picking the objects up. His body didn’t react when Magnus flicked a vibrator on or when Magnus placed a ball gag in his mouth. Not at all.

Magnus removed the gag, dropping it on the desk when something new caught his eye. “What is this? Some type of OhMiBod?” he asked. The item had a thin rubber sheaf, that looked like a condom with a small flat pad attached to the underside of it. The sheaf was a little small but it was extremely stretchy, making him think it could be used for any size dick. A ‘one size fits all’.

“That is _not_ an OhMiBod,” Alec growled unable to stop himself. Just the mention of that name had him slinging his drink back.

“Okay…?” Magnus asked, dropping the toy into the bowl. It was intriguing and he was dying to try it out. He hadn’t expected the heat in Alec’s voice, however. Sipping his drink, he tried to think of a change of subject.

“I’ve always been curious about your company. Why sex toys? And why do you run this company with your siblings?” Magnus asked. It was the best he could come up with.

Alec sighed, refilling his glass and Magnus’ when his guest drained his glass. “To answer your first question… did you know that my sister invented the OhMiBod?” he asked, screwing the cap back on the bottle but meeting Magnus’ gaze.

“She did?” Magnus asked, thoroughly confused. As far as he was aware, a husband and wife duo had created it.

“Izzy studied engineering in school. Unable to find any… satisfactory toys… for her and her girlfriend... she decided to invent one. It turns out that drawing the designs up and writing out a list of components on a napkin at a bar at 3 AM wasn’t such a good idea,” Alec said. He hated telling the story. As comfortable as he was talking about sex any other time, he’d rather not talk about his sister’s love life.

“What happened?” Magnus asked. He could already imagine the answer.

“Her girlfriend stole the design, patented it in her name and sold it to a tech couple for a pittance. The couple then made a lot of money with it. Something that small and powerful was bound to sell. It also turns out that writing your name on the napkin doesn’t count as a patent in a court of law,” Alec said dryly.

“That sucks,” Magnus said, seeing why Alec had been angry at the mention of the name. Izzy had probably lost out on millions. Not that they needed to worry about that now. The Lightwoods were _rich_. He picked the toy up again, slipping his finger into the sheath as he looked for an on-switch.

“But that led to us forming the company. We were each left a small inheritance from our grandparents. It was obvious Izzy had a knack for inventing sex toys and Jace was already studying sales and marketing. I started studying business and we pooled our money to buy our first store. It took off and here we are,” Alec said, watching Magnus play with the toy.

Taking his phone out of his pocket, Alec pulled up an app and switched the toy on remotely, laughing when Magnus jumped.

Magnus stared at the toy that flared to life, still wrapped around his finger. When he looked up, as the vibrations rose, he realized Alec was controlling it, turning it higher.

“Fuck!” Magnus muttered, staring at the toy. His dick hardened in his pants. “Your sister obviously knows what she’s doing,” he breathed, his eyes widening further when the vibrations shot up once more. He realized that the small vibrating pad on the underside would sit directly over the glans in the head of his cock if he were to put it on.

“Actually, that’s one of mine. My sister isn’t the only creative one. Though, she perfected what I came up with,” Alec said, passing his phone to Magnus who soon got the hang of the app. “There are three versions. This one, which, as you might have guessed, slides onto the cock. There’s another one that is worn like a ring and a third is built into a strapon for pegging.”

“It’s powerful,” Magnus muttered, clicking on a musical note icon on the app. The vibe started pulsing to the beat when, _High For This_ , started playing on the phone. 

The deep base of the song made Magnus’ entire body react. A shudder ran up his spine. The sensations from the vibrations from the toy pooled in his balls. Even his nipples hardened beneath his shirt. Just imagining those vibrations on the glans of his cock head turned his breathing shallow.

“It’s a prototype but it’s for you, actually. I invented it with you in mind,” Alec said. When Magnus’ eyes widened, he elaborated. “Some of your reviews said that several of our vibrators weren’t powerful enough so I wanted to make one that would blow your balls off.”

Pulling one of his desk drawers out, Alec took out a vibrator and laid it on the desk. Sleek, sheathed in a mint-green colored rubber. “I think you got a faulty one of these, by the way,” he said.

Magnus picked the green vibrator up and flicked it on. It was powerful. Nothing like the toy that still vibrated away on his finger but a lot more powerful than the one he had received.

“That was what the new vibe was supposed to be like. We had a few complaints and after investigating, we found that one of the first batches was faulty,” Alec said. He took a brand new one in a box out of his drawer and handed it to Magnus. “So this is a replacement for your broken one.”

“Both of these are for me?” Magnus asked, grinning when Alec nodded. _Not a bad haul,_ he thought, fiddling with the app a little more, swinging through a couple of songs to test the features. 

“The replacement I can understand but why this?” Magnus asked, switching the sheath toy off.

“I didn’t just invite you here to show you around. I want to offer you a job. Maia too if she wants it,” Alec said, sitting back in his chair.

“What, as a product tester? Let you record me getting off?” Magnus chuckled, surreptitiously scrolling to Alec’s contacts to try and memorize the guy’s number. When he didn’t receive an answer, his head snapped up. “You’re being serious?” he asked, seeing the expression on Alec’s face.

“Of course. You obviously know what feels good. And you test these products anyway. You might as well get paid for it,” Alec shrugged, grinning when he saw how thrown Magnus was. It was a far cry from Magnus’ confident reviews.

“I already get paid for it… the adverts on our blog…” Magnus started.

“Probably generate plenty of income. But what if those deals fall through or the companies go bust? What if they go with a competitor of yours?” Alec asked, standing up to circle the desk. He perched himself on the edge in front of Magnus, arms folded. “Think about it. Here you’ll have a comfortable work environment, a steady income that is ridiculously high. And you’ll get to have orgasms for a living. You’ll get to use products like this for a living.”

Alec took his phone and switched the toy on, again, punching combinations into the app to vary the speed and intensity of the pulses. He watched how Magnus reacted to the toy, reacting himself. It was a hot piece of tech. Literally. 

“Maybe you could be tempted to have a trial run? Everyone has gone and the cameras can remain off. There are a lot of things here that you can play with and there’s plenty of comfortable rooms down the hallway,” Alec said, ramping the vibrations up.

Magnus stared at Alec. The guy was dead serious. His eyes flicked down to the toy when it sped up. It was ridiculously powerful and a lot quieter than he would have expected. 

“You want me to just wander down the hallway and use this to get myself off?” Magnus asked, looking up into Alec’s eyes. The guy was close enough for him to touch if he wanted to. He did want to but he wasn’t a caveman so he restrained himself. Though, the vibrations that pulsed through his finger made that difficult to do.

“If you want to try one out, this is the one you need,” Alec said, taking a different version out of the bowl on the desk beside him, the ring version, and handing it to Magnus. “You can massage your cock with it or tease your asshole with it. Hell, you could wear one on each hand and do both at the same time. They’re very versatile,” he grinned, eyes flicking over the rings that adorned Magnus’ fingers.

“Why can’t I use the original?” Magnus asked breathlessly as he slid the ring onto his pinky.

Unable to help the small chuckle that escaped him, Alec took Magnus’ hand in his and took the ring off Magnus’ pinky. He slid it onto Magnus’ pointer finger instead, settling it just above Magnus’ first knuckle, around his black polished nail. The small vibration pad sat against the pad of Magnus’ finger.

Magnus almost moaned when Alec slid the ring on and switched it on with his phone. This was too much, this hot guy demonstrating sex toys for him.

“Because the original is for two people. The ring is for self-pleasure,” Alec murmured, eyes flicking down to Magnus’ crotch for a moment before he met Magnus’ gaze once more. The guy was hard, an obvious bulge in his tight pants. 

“The ring feels just as good as the sheath. It’s amazing on the nipples or for teasing your rim. And don’t get me started on how good it feels on the glans in the head of your cock or on your p-spot. All the versions are like that,” Alec said breathlessly. He had tested it rigorously. Just to be sure of the quality and was already working on a strap that would hold it in place on the finger so it could be used internally without getting lost.

Magnus squirmed in his seat. His pants felt way too tight, caging his aching cock in. Perhaps he wouldn’t be so hard if Alec had looked away while explaining all the uses for the ring but he hadn’t. Alec had looked him right in the eye, the guy’s voice low and gravelly. And those vibrations were still pulsing through his finger. He could only imagine what they felt like on his cock.

Alec’s cock twitched spasmodically in his pants, his eyes following the gesture when Magnus’ legs parted a little. Probably to relieve some of the pressure on his cock. Magnus’ pants were tight and left little to the imagination.

Taking Magnus’ hand in his, Alec moved slowly, giving Magnus a chance to stop him if it was unwanted. When Magnus made no such move, refusing to look away, Alec dragged Magnus’ pointer finger, and the ring, up the underside of Magnus’ cock through the material of his pants.

“Fuck!” Magnus breathed, the word shuddering out of him. The vibrations through his pants had his body automatically curving forward over their joined hands, his thighs jerking, hard. His eyelids fluttered, eyes rolling in the back of his head when Alec did it again, pressing harder, running it over his balls too, this time.

“See? Powerful,” Alec grinned, his hand lingering for a moment at the head of Magnus’ cock before he lifted Magnus’ finger. 

Magnus spluttered, fighting for breath. When he had the strength to lift his head, he found Alec watching him intently. Letting his eyes flick to Alec’s cock, displayed perfectly by Alec’s light gray suit, he saw that he wasn’t the only one affected. Alec’s dick looked pretty solid, stretching the crotch of Alec’s suit pants.

“I’m not quite sure how this works. I think I need a proper demonstration,” Magnus said, following Alec’s tongue when it darted across Alec’s bottom lip. Alec’s lips were plump and looked thoroughly kissable. And like they would cushion his cock perfectly if he were to slide it into Alec’s mouth.

“Well, we do aim to give our customers what they want,” Alec said, pressing Magnus’ finger down again for a moment at the head of Magnus’ cock. When a husky moan escaped Magnus, he relieved the pressure and tugged Magnus to his feet. Taking his phone and Magnus’ hand, he led Magnus from the room.

Magnus ensured he grabbed the sheath toy before following Alec. He could barely walk from the bulge in his pants. And the sight of Alec’s firm ass didn’t help. He happily followed when Alec entered the bedroom that they had looked around earlier. 

Alec flicked the light on and let go of Magnus’ hand to shrug his jacket off. Dropping it on the closest chest of drawers, his tie soon followed. 

“I’m going to give you step by step instructions on how to use it,” Alec said, loosening the top few buttons on his shirt before rolling his sleeves up. “Step one, lose the clothes,” he grinned, turning to see the corner of Magnus’ lips quirk up. 

Magnus pursed his lips to stop the grin that wanted to split his face in two. Trying to ignore how hard he was just from seeing Alec roll his sleeves up like that, he pretended to deliberate. Before shrugging his own jacket off. It didn’t take long for the rest of his clothes to follow. Though, he slowed down when he caught Alec watching him intently.

Alec didn’t bother trying to pretend he wasn’t watching. Every scrap of material that pooled around Magnus’ feet revealed a new part of his body. He didn’t know if he liked Magnus’ thick arms or smooth chest or firm thighs more. Images of those thighs wrapped around his head or his waist had his dick aching.

To distract himself, Alec moved over to the nightstand. Grabbing a few condoms and a tube of Slip and Slide, he turned to find Magnus tugging his boxers off. The sight of Magnus’ hard dick made him want to rip his own clothes off. Or fall to his knees and stuff it in his mouth. Or ass. 

“What’s step two?” Magnus asked, kicking his boxers off. He let Alec look, refraining from twirling on the spot so Alec could check his ass out too. 

“Step two is you get on the bed,” Alec said with a grin. “On your back, legs open,” he instructed when Magnus crawled on the bed. The grin widened when Magnus looked at him over his shoulder while Magnus was still on his hands and knees, displaying his asshole shamelessly.

Magnus was a little disappointed that step two didn’t involve Alec getting naked too. But he didn’t complain. He simply did as he was told, resting with his head on a pillow, happily opening his legs. When Alec climbed on the bed between his legs he wanted to reach up and wrap his hand around Alec’s neck to tug him down for a kiss but he managed to restrain himself. Maybe that was step three. He took the condom Alec offered him and rolled it on.

Alec inspected every inch that Magnus displayed for him, eyes flicking from the veins in Magnus’ arms to his smooth, firm chest to his hard abs. Finally settling on Magnus’ covered cock and his balls. His tongue flicked across his lips to wet them, his dick giving an interested lurch when Magnus opened his legs a little wider.

Alec flicked the cap of the tube of Slip and Slide open and poured it in a pattern over Magnus body, trailing the gel from Magnus right nipple to his left, over his abs, across the bottom of Magnus’ abdomen, up and down Magnus’ inner thighs and finally over Magnus’ balls and cock. Adding a squirt to Magnus’ perineum, he tossed the tube aside. For now.

Magnus dropped the sheath toy on the bed, in plain sight, watching Alec’s eyes flick to it. “You did say that that was for two people,” he grinned. The gel was cool on his skin but not cold. Goosebumps still broke out on his body but that was due to the fact that Alec was giving him a once over again.

“I did,” Alec said, eyes flicking up to meet Magnus’ gaze. Magnus’ eyes really were the prettiest eyes he’d ever seen. Shaking himself off, he unlocked his phone again and clicked onto the playlist, scrolling back up to _High For This_. “Start at your right nipple and follow the trail,” he said, setting the vibrations to low.

The ring was still firmly in place on Magnus’ finger so he did as Alec said, flicking the small vibrator over his right nipple. The low vibrations sang through his skin, making his cock twitch. They weren’t all that powerful at first but seeing Alec watch him had him doing it again, swirling his fingertip around the stiff bud.

“You have to press a little harder than that,” Alec said, resting his finger over the top of Magnus’. He flicked Magnus’ finger over his stiff nipple, pressing it down as he did. The small, husky noise in the back of Magnus’ throat was hot. 

Alec continued to press Magnus’ finger down, the pressure starting light as he pushed Magnus’ finger across his chest. When he reached Magnus’ other nipple, he used their joined fingers to drag the vibrator over the sensitive skin around the stiff bud. Hearing Magnus’ soft noises grow more desperate, he pressed down a little harder as he flicked the vibrator over Magnus’ nerves.

“So strong,” Magnus muttered, pushing into the touch. His eyes flicked open when he heard a tap to see Alec fiddling with his phone. With a few clicks, the vibrations grew stronger. He didn’t need Alec’s guidance to trail the vibrator over his abs but the way Alec pressed his finger down, setting the pace and pressure was hot so he let Alec have control.

Alec’s grin widened as their fingers moved over Magnus’ firm six-pack. His own fingers flicked out, two of them resting either side of Magnus’ finger so he could feel Magnus’ skin for himself. The lube made the slide smooth, even over the dips and valleys of Magnus’ stomach. He only drooled a little, shuffling closer between Magnus’ legs. 

Forcing himself to focus, Alec trailed Magnus’ finger across the bottom of his stomach, swirling their fingers in a circle when Magnus let out a husky moan. He pressed harder over the obviously sensitive spot below Magnus’ navel, memorizing the location for later. 

Magnus’ breathing turned shallow when the vibrations shot through the sensitive spot on his stomach, his ass lifting off the mattress to get more of it, even as his back arched to get away from the strong sensation. He didn’t know whether to breathe a sigh of relief or beg for more when Alec moved on.

Alec trailed their joined fingers over Magnus’ right hip and up his inner thigh. Seeing Magnus’ eyes roll under his lids, he lingered around the crease of Magnus’ groin, breathing heavily when Magnus jerked toward their fingers, as though Magnus was trying to get the vibrator on his dick. Showing no mercy, he dragged their fingers up and down the crease. Before moving on.

With a grin splitting his face, Alec went straight for Magnus’ inner thigh, swirling their fingers through the gel in figure-of-eight patterns that had Magnus moaning obscenely. The patterns grew wider, his finger pushing Magnus’ finger around to the back of Magnus’ knee for a moment.

“What the fuck?” Magnus groaned, levering himself up onto his elbows to watch what Alec was doing. The vibrations sang through the back of his knee sent jolts of pleasure straight to his balls.

“It works great on erogenous zones too. Any part of the body that has less hair on it works. The insides of your elbows, the backs of your knees…” Alec lifted Magnus’ finger for a moment and leaned over Magnus’ body, one fist buried in the pillow next to Magnus’ head. “...the nape of the neck,” he murmured, swirling Magnus’ finger under his neck so he could find the spot.

Magnus stared up into Alec’s eyes, feeling Alec’s breath on his face. The vibrating ring had enough lube on it for it to glide over his skin but he found himself barely able to concentrate on the pulses that rocked through his skin. Alec’s head had dropped a little closer, those tantalizingly plump lips barely an inch from his own. And then he felt it.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Alec asked, his lips brushing Magnus’. The filthy moan that Magnus let out from between his parted lips was the hottest thing he’d ever heard.

“What… fuck… so good…” Magnus choked out, his entire body shaking from the strong vibrations that pulsed down his spine. His legs flailed, one wrapping around Alec’s back where Alec hovered over his body as Alec swirled their fingers over the extremely sensitive spot, again and again. He cried out when Alec lifted their fingers, his leg sliding down over Alec’s ass.

Alec grinned when Magnus slumped down onto the mattress once more, Magnus’ firm chest rising and falling erratically with every ragged breath Magnus pulled in. He was pretty sure Magnus had been trying to hump him and didn’t blame the guy one bit. The spot on the nape of a guy’s neck was filled with pleasure receptors.

Straightening up once more, sitting back on his heels, Alec dragged Magnus’ finger over his other thigh, teasing the crease of Magnus’ groin once more.

Magnus lay panting, a small breathless moan escaping him once more when Alec went back to teasing him. He was positive that Alexander Lightwood would be his cause of death. When Alec’s face had been close to his, he’d wanted to pull the guy down into a bruising kiss but the pleasure that had radiated through the nerves in his neck had obliterated all thought.

Magnus’ cock ached for some friction on it and he was done with being teased so he pulled his finger away from his thigh, looking Alec in the eye when Alec removed his finger and dragged the vibrator over his sac and up the underside of his cock. A husky moan built in the back of his throat when the delicious vibrations pulsed through his cock.

“Step three,” Magnus said, curling his fingers around his dick to stroke himself with long, languid strokes. It was hard to control himself and not just tug his dick furiously, but seeing Alec’s eyes flick down to his dick, he wanted to put on a show.

“I like step three,” Alec said, learning how Magnus liked to be touched. He couldn’t look away, practically drooling when Magnus’ finger flicked down over his balls on the next downward stroke. 

“Me too,” Magnus said breathlessly, swirling his finger under his sac. The strong vibrations took his breath away but he pressed down, massaging his prostate from the outside. 

Alec took his phone off the bed next to Magnus and turned the vibrations higher, grinning when Magnus’ hips jolted. The motion had Magnus’ finger slipping further down, the vibrator flicking over Magnus’ asshole. 

“Ah-ah, that’s step four, we aren’t done with step three yet,” Alec said, pulling Magnus’ hand back up to his dick. The desperate huff that Magnus let out was adorable. Curling their hands around Magnus’ dick once more, he set the pace, jerking Magnus’ dick with twisting tugs.

Magnus couldn’t stop himself from fucking into his hand, burying both feet in the mattress beside Alec’s legs to accomplish it. His hand was positioned just right, the vibrator sweeping over his cock head with each jerk/thrust combination. The vibrations were intense, building his orgasm in his balls. Probably because he was wound so tight from the teasing.

Alec tightened his grip, in turn, tightening Magnus’ grip. He had their joined hands focusing on the head of Magnus’ cock, his thumb pressing Magnus’ pointer finger harder against the underside of Magnus’ cock. His own dick was desperate for some friction on it put he was riveted by Magnus’ reactions.

“I’m almost there,” Magnus moaned, letting his hips take over. He thrust into their grip faster, his movements becoming jerky, more sloppy the closer he got. His balls felt heavy, tightening in preparation for his release. Until they drew up.

Magnus came hard with a husky, soft groan, filling his condom with jerky spurts, his breath shuddering out of him. Unable to stop himself, he pushed into their hands harder, his head pushing back into the pillow from the strength of his orgasm.

Alec let go of Magnus’ hand when it jerked in his grasp, watching Magnus’ balls contract. “It doesn’t take much, does it?” he asked.

“It’s so powerful,” Magnus muttered, trying to get his breath back. “If you were going for something that blows your customers’ balls off, you succeeded,” he said.

“Better than your faulty vibrator?” Alec asked, his eyes flicking up to meet Magnus’ gaze when Magnus opened one eye. The incredulous expression on Magnus’ face had him chuckling. Picking up his phone, he turned the vibrator off before climbing off the bed.

“What about step four?” Magnus asked, not even bothering to hide his disappointment when Alec disappeared from between his legs.

“Don’t you want a minute?” Alec chuckled, watching Magnus stretch like a cat over his shoulder. Picking up a box of tissues, he tossed them to Magnus, surreptitiously palming himself through his pants where Magnus couldn’t see. He was insanely turned on by Magnus’ orgasm.

“Sure,” Magnus said, sitting up so he could take his condom off and clean up. Wrapping it in a tissue, he looked around for somewhere to put it, finding a trash can down the side of the bed. A slow grin crept over his face when he saw Alec adjusting himself. Tossing the tissue away and cleaning himself up, he retrieved Alec’s phone.

“Do all of these toys work from the same app?” Magnus asked, clicking on the menu button at the top. There was an icon that looked like the ring, one that looked like the sheath and one that looked like dildo. Although, he thought the last one might have been for the strapon vibrator.

“Yeah. You can buy them separately or as a set but you only need one app,” Alec said, returning to stand at the foot of the bed. He was still impossibly hard and Magnus, switching from the ring mode to the sheath mode, wasn’t helping.

Magnus looked up at Alec when the sheath came to life on the bed next to him. Picking it up, he flicked through the settings, ramping up the intensity, already able to see how it would work.

“You did say this was for two people,” Magnus reminded Alec, brushing the vibrating pad over his nipple to test it out. It was just as strong as the ring had been.

“I did,” Alec said, watching Magnus, fighting his grin when Magnus’ eyes flicked up to his. They were full of mischief. When Magnus reached out and grabbed one of his belt loops, he made no move to stop him. He stepped closer, between Magnus’ legs when they parted to give him room.

“Well, why don’t you put it on, and show me what it can do?” Magnus asked, reaching up to undo the buttons on Alec’s vest. He tossed the sheath toy on the bed beside him to accomplish the task when Alec didn’t stop him, letting Alec shrug it off as he started on Alec’s shirt buttons too.

“I thought you wanted to know more about step four?” Alec teased, sliding his shirt off too. Magnus’ fingers lingered at his belt for a moment, meeting his gaze once more, before Magnus unbuckled it.

“There’s no way to combine the two?” Magnus asked, leaving Alec’s belt in the loops before going for Alec’s button and zipper. When he had them undone, he let the pants fall to Alec’s ankles. He hadn’t been expecting Alec to be wearing a pair of neon pink boxer briefs underneath but he wasn’t complaining. Not when he saw how hard Alec was beneath the material.

“Actually, there is,” Alec said, holding his hand out for his phone. When Magnus handed it over he clicked onto the menu and switched it to dual-mode, selecting the sheath and the ring modes.

“Clever,” Magnus chuckled when the ring blared to life on his finger once more, both toys buzzing quietly away. Brushing his finger up the underside of Alec’s clothed cock, it was his turn to smirk when Alec let out a low, breathless noise that might have been a moan. He handed Alec a condom before doing it again, skimming his finger up and down Alec’s length.

Alec just about found the concentration needed to kick his way out of his shoes and pants, his hips trying to jerk forward to get more of the vibrations as he did so. Batting Magnus’ hand away, he pulled his boxers off too and rolled the condom on.

Magnus shuffled back on the bed, leaning back on his hands to watch Alec. The guy had a sublime body, covered in hair and a few tattoos, another thing he hadn’t been expecting. Still eyeing Alec’s cock, which looked like the sheath was going to have to stretch to get around it, he rolled on a fresh condom of his own.

“Aren’t you going to put this on?” Magnus asked, holding up the sheath, making it perfectly clear that he wanted Alec to fuck him.

“I’ll cum before I’m even inside you if I put that on now,” Alec chuckled, stepping forward to kneel on the bed between Magnus’ legs once more. The way Magnus lay back with his legs wide open was insanely hot, the guy was shameless when it came to putting himself on display. 

_Not that he has anything to be ashamed of,_ Alec thought, letting his eyes rove over Magnus’ body. Leaning forward over Magnus, he grabbed the tube of Slip and Slide from where he had tossed it earlier on.

Magnus took full advantage of Alec’s position over him to flick his tongue over Alec’s nipple, grinning when Alec looked down. Pouting his lips out, he wrapped them around the stiff nub, sucking when Alec didn’t move away. In fact, Alec moved closer, pushing against his mouth. Which gave him the perfect opportunity to drag the ring vibrator over Alec’s waist and across the bottom of Alec’s spine.

Alec didn’t even try to stop himself from moving closer, shuffling until he was pressed against Magnus, Magnus’ legs resting over the tops of his thighs. He straightened up until Magnus’ lips unlatched from his nipple, even if Magnus’ wandering fingers didn’t move from his spine. The vibrations from it had his hips jerking a little, his cock rubbing against Magnus’.

The tiny amount of friction on his dick had Alec curling a finger under Magnus, chin, claiming Magnus’ lips when the guy tilted his head back. Magnus’ lips were small but soft, fitting against his own perfectly. 

Magnus didn’t try for anything soft. He was too turned on. Curling his free hand around the nape of Alec’s neck, he pulled the guy closer and licked at Alec’s bottom lip, his tongue sliding in when Alec opened up for him. Using the distraction of invading Alec’s mouth, he slid his legs up Alec’s waist and twisted his body, rolling them over until he straddled Alec’s hips.

“There. Now, let’s see how you like teasing when you’re on the receiving end,” Magnus said, pinning both of Alec’s hands above his head with one of his. Taking Alec’s phone, he placed it on Alec’s chest and raised the vibrations on the ring as high as they would go. 

Alec grinned up at Magnus, surprised by the sneaky tactic but solid as a rock. Magnus was sitting on his cock. And he wasn’t sitting still. A shudder ran through him when Magnus started at his left wrist and dragged the vibrator down his arm, the sensations growing when Magnus swirled the vibrator across the crease of his elbow.

Magnus kept the pressure on, rubbing back and forth. Alec had said it was an erogenous zone, after all. He kept going until Alec let out a low moan. He liked the sound of it, a gravelly rasp to Alec’s voice that made his dick twitch. 

When Alec started pushing into the touch, Magnus moved on, dragging the ring over Alec’s bicep. He flicked it back and forth, bypassing Alec’s armpit when the guy shook his head. He wasn’t cruel. But he did delight in trailing the ring across Alec’s collarbone to swirl it through the hollow of Alec’s throat, just below his Adam’s apple.

Alec’s breathing turned shallower when Magnus let the vibrations pulse through the hollow of his throat. Not only was the spot sensitive but Magnus’ hips were rocking back and forth, Magnus’ dick grinding against his own. He would have been able to catch his breath when Magnus pulled the ring away from his throat if Magnus hadn’t replaced it with his tongue. 

Magnus sucked at the sweet spot on Alec’s throat, dragging the vibrator over Alec’s chest as he did. He circled Alec’s nipple with the ring as he sucked a hickey into Alec’s skin. Alec didn’t voice a protest so he didn’t bother holding back. He teased Alec’s nipple mercilessly, circling it again and again but never quite giving Alec the friction he was looking for.

“Magnus!” Alec groaned, trying to push his chest closer to Magnus’ finger, trying to get Magnus to flick the bastard thing over his nipple. When Magnus just chuckled into his neck, Magnus’ hand moving between them to tease his other nipple, he buried his feet in the mattress and bucked his hips, grinding his cock against Magnus’. Two could play that game.

It seemed that Alec’s tactic had the opposite effect, however. Instead of Magnus giving in to him, the guy worked with his movements, increasing the friction on their cocks. 

“No need to be impatient, Alexander,” Magnus chuckled, pulling back from Alec’s neck to claim his lips once more. Swirling his tongue into Alec’s mouth, he flicked the vibrator over Alec’s nipple, pressing down hard to draw the most delicious moan from Alec. Which he captured for himself. 

Alec panted into Magnus’ mouth, groaning for how good the friction on his cock and nipple felt. Not to mention how much he liked the tight grip on his wrists. He pulled back, looking Magnus in the eye when Magnus looked down at him, desperately hoping Magnus would take the job. Work would be even more enjoyable with Magnus there every day. Not that he was in the habit of fucking his employees. Then again, none of them looked like Magnus.

Magnus removed his finger from Alec’s nipple when the guy started bucking beneath him. Instead, he trailed it down the center of Alec’s stomach, arching his back to give himself some room. 

Alec let Magnus tease the vibrator over his skin again for a few more seconds before breaking the grip Magnus had on his wrists. Grinning at Magnus’ surprise, he copied Magnus’ move and twisted his body until he was on top again, Magnus flat on his back, him between Magnus’ thighs.

“You can be in charge after I’ve demonstrated step four if you like,” Alec said, chuckling at the disappointed sound Magnus made in the back of his throat. 

“Step four?” Magnus perked up. He’d almost forgotten about step four in his thirst for Alec.

Alec reached for the tube of lube once more, batting Magnus’ hand away when it slid over his ass. The vibrations felt good but he had more important things to attend to. Like turning Magnus into a stuttering mess beneath him. Turning the phone over to Magnus so he could control the vibrations, he set about covering Magnus’ cock, balls, and hole with a fresh coat of lube.

“The good thing about these toys is they turn foreplay and preparation pleasurable. Some people rush through it to get to the main event. I like to play,” Alec said, taking Magnus finger in hand once more. He brushed the pad of Magnus’ pointer finger up and down Magnus’ cock, smiling when Magnus barely turned the vibrations down.

“Are you giving me a sales pitch?” Magnus chuckled, trying to ignore their intense vibrations through the nerves in his cock to tease Alec. “I like to drag it out too,” he muttered. There was no denying the vibrations. They were strong. Sure, Alec had let him control them but where was the fun in setting it low?

“No, no sales pitch. I’m just telling you what I like,” Alec said, quietly, focusing on directing Magnus’ finger. The breathless noises that escaped from between Magnus’ lips guided him. He pushed Magnus’ finger under his sac, swirling it in slow circles, adding more pressure on each rotation. 

“God, that feels so good,” Magnus breathed, pushing down a little for more friction. Alec gave it to him, increasing the pressure. It didn’t take long for the sensations to flood his prostate, only making him grind harder. Of course, with the way he rocked his hips for more, it inevitably had his finger slipping, grazing his asshole once more.

“Does this feel good?” Alec asked, keeping Magnus’ finger pressed against his hole, moving it in small, circular, grinding patterns. If he’d let Magnus keep it over his P-spot any longer, the guy would have probably cum. 

Magnus couldn’t even speak. All he could do was let out a low groan in agreement. It felt amazing, pleasure rocking through the nerves in his rim. It was so strong that he had to turn the vibrations right down, scared he would lose it and fill his condom again. He didn’t think he would have a third in him. 

Alec added a little more lube with his free hand, letting Magnus rub himself harder. He didn’t apply any pressure, letting Magnus set the pace. Plus, he wanted to watch Magnus finger himself. Squirting some lube onto his dick, he started stroking himself with soft strokes. He needed the friction but didn’t want to cum before he was inside the guy.

When Magnus could take his own teasing no longer, he pushed his middle finger inside himself, still teasing his rim with his pointer finger. The squeeze was tight but there was barely any pain, the vibrations were seeing to that. 

Alec almost forgot his dick, watching Magnus’ rim accept the finger. His eyes flicked up to look at Magnus’ face, seeing a mixture of pleasure and a tiny bit of pain there. It was mostly pleasure, Magnus’ breath coming in short, uneven pants that were entirely too hot for his own good.

When Alec’s eyes flicked back down to Magnus’ rim, however, he started stroking himself faster, mesmerized by the way Magnus barely showed himself an ounce of mercy. Seeing that Magnus was finding it difficult to tease himself with the vibrator and finger himself at the same time, he took the ring off Magnus’ finger and slipped it onto his own.

Magnus leaned up on one elbow to watch Alec, meeting the guy’s gaze for a moment. The raw desire in Alec’s pretty eyes was breathtaking. It almost had him offering his ass up there and then. He did like to be a little looser when he was fucked, however, so he simply ramped up his ministrations.

Alec skimmed the vibrator around Magnus’ finger, swirling it over the sensitive skin around Magnus’ hole. He kept jerking himself with the other hand, imagining sinking his dick into Magnus’ body, unable to drag his eyes away.

Magnus fingered himself with twisting thrusts, moaning loudly when Alec skimmed the vibrator over his P-spot once more. The vibrations had him opening his legs wider, his hips rolling into the pressure of Alec’s finger it didn’t take long for him to loosen enough to press a second finger into himself, groaning from the pressure. 

Magnus rested his thumb over Alec’s finger, pushing down just a little harder as he thrust his fingers into himself as far as he could take them. The pleasure that sang through his nerves was phenomenal, stealing his breath.

“Put the sheath on, Alexander,” Magnus muttered, pulling back when he felt he was getting too close to the edge. He didn’t want cum, even if his body was desperate for it.

Alec swiped the vibrator up over Magnus’ balls and cock before letting go, grinning when Magnus’ eyelids fluttered a little. He grabbed the sheath and the phone, turning the still buzzing sheath toy off for now. There was no way he would last inside Magnus if he left it on. 

Grabbing a tissue, Alec wiped the lube off his dick, ensuring the condom was totally dry. The sheath would slide off if he left it covered in the slippery substance. The toy would work better without a condom but he wasn’t chancing that on a total stranger. He slid the sheath onto his dick, the latex, and rubber working together to keep it in place, and slicked the sheath up with lube.

When Magnus saw that Alec was ready, he pulled his fingers out of his ass, barely waiting for Alec to get into position. Instead, he wrapped his legs around Alec’s wait and twisted them so he was on top. With a smirk for Alec, he reached behind him, taking Alec’s dick in hand, and positioned it at his hole.

Magnus’ breath escaped in a huff when he started sinking onto Alec’s dick, the thick shaft stretching him much wider than his fingers had. Thankfully, Alec sat up and reached around him, skimming the vibrator over his rim. The vibrations relaxed him and made him want to clench his muscles at the same time but he didn’t want it to end. He stopped moving when he was seated on Alec’s lap.

Alec tugged Magnus’ head down and claimed his lips to distract him, brushing the vibrator up and down Magnus’ crack as he did. He was thankful that he had switched the sheath vibrator off. With the way Magnus’ hole clenched around his dick, Magnus’ body tight and warm, he would have blown his load already. 

Cupping Alec’s jaw with both hands, Magnus sank into Alec’s kiss, his movements a little desperate. Not only was Alec ridiculously hot, but the guy was also turning him into a mess with the ring vibrator. The sensations became too much quickly, pushing him to move, to get some friction on his rim.

Rising up onto his knees, Magnus groaned into Alec’s mouth, the drag on his rim pulsing through him as surely as the vibrations were. The first downward thrust stole his breath, forcing a husky moan from him that rang through the room along with a loud clap of skin meeting skin. His back arched when Alec’s hand trailed up his spine, dragging the vibrator with it.

Alec was assaulted with a mental image of wearing several of the rings to see what he could do to Magnus with them. He wanted to touch Magnus everywhere at once, to quadruple the pleasure he was bringing the guy with just one ring. Just the thought of it had his hands wandering, skimming over Magnus’ back, across his neck, down his ribs, over Magnus’ hip.

Sweeping his hand under Magnus’ thigh when Magnus rose up on his knees again, Alec took Magnus’ leg in a firm grip, his fingertips curling until they sat against a sensitive spot on Magnus’ inner thigh. The effect was instantaneous, Magnus slamming back down on his dick, dragging a filthy moan from both of them.

“Fuck, it’s so strong,” Magnus muttered against Alec’s lips, pressing his forehead against Alec’s to try and ground himself. He arched his back once more, his fingertips curling into Alec’s hair, and slammed back down on Alec’s dick. There was a slight shot of pain when he moved too fast but the vibrations and friction pushed it aside.

Magnus couldn’t help himself, rising and falling on Alec’s dick, picking up speed until he rocked in a steady rhythm. He chased the sensations that flooded him, greedy for more. More tingles through his skin, a tighter grip on his thigh, to take Alec into himself as deeply as he could. He wanted it all.

Alec skimmed his hand higher, his arm curled around Magnus’ thigh but he managed to drag the vibrator up until he was rubbing at Magnus’ perineum once more. Every time Magnus thrust down on him, it would push his finger closer. Applying more pressure, he felt the vibrations second hand, panting against Magnus’ lips from how good it felt. 

“Right there,” Magnus muttered, chasing the sensation, his hips moving faster for more of it. The speed with which he impaled himself on Alec’s dick had his back arching, searching for some friction on his prostate from the inside. He couldn’t quite get it but that didn’t stop him from trying.

When Alec realized what Magnus was trying to do, he grabbed his phone and switched the sheath toy on, setting the vibrations as low as possible. Even on the lowest setting, the vibrator flared to life, almost driving a yelp from him. He hadn’t had a chance to test the toy out properly yet, only able to try it on himself but from the whine that Magnus let loose, he guessed it was just as good for Magnus as it was for him.

As good as Magnus’ bouncing felt, with the vibrations, Alec wanted more, he leaned back until he hit the Mattress, pulling Magnus down with him so that he could bury his feet in the mattress and thrust up into Magnus’ ass.

Magnus could barely breathe from the overwhelming sensations that rocked through him from every direction. With the new angle, Alec’s dick pressed up against his prostate, the rise of his hips dragged the vibrations over it. He took short, shallow breaths, trying not to mewl from the pleasure but it was no use. 

Out of morbid curiosity, Magnus tugged the phone around, and turned the sheath toy’s vibrations up, his entire body shaking when he did. Nothing shook more than his thighs, however. It turned his movements jerky and instinctive, his downward thrusts turning sloppy.

Alec grabbed Magnus’ hips and rolled them, needing to get more friction. When Magnus lay below him, shaking against his body, he pulled his hips back and thrust deep inside Magnus’ body, moaning deeply from how good it felt. It didn’t take him thirty seconds before he was doing it again, pushing deeper into Magnus.

“I don’t think I’m gonna last,” Alec muttered, stealing a kiss from Magnus. How could he not when he saw Magnus’ face screwed up against the pleasure that assaulted both of them?

“Me either, it’s too good,” Magnus moaned, his fingertips curling and uncurling through the hair on the back of Alec’s head. He held Alec to him, breathing hard against Alec’s lips, trying to keep up with Alec’s thrusts. In the end, all he could do was hold on and give into it. 

Magnus’ balls drew up fast from the combination of friction on his rim and deep pulsing vibrations against his prostate. Wrapping both arms around Alec’s neck, he filled his condom with jerky spurts, shuddering through the most powerful orgasm he’d had in a long, long time. 

Alec knew he wasn’t far behind. The pulses through the sensitive nerves in the head of his cock were too much to take. He tried to push it back, even though Magnus had already cum but it was a losing battle.

Thrusting into Magnus two, three more times, Alec collapsed into the guy, grinding desperately into Magnus’ clenching hole as he filled his own condom. He grunted deeply, burying the sound in Magnus’ neck and shoulder. The vibrations had his body shaking against Magnus’, almost making him lose his mind.

“Turn it off… it… it’s too much,” Magnus whined, jerking against Alec, his thighs clamped to Alec’s body. He held on, his hips bucking, eyes rolling in the back of his head.

Alec could barely find the strength to tap away at his phone but he finally managed to turn the vibrators off, collapsing into Magnus’ chokehold when he did. Utter relief sang through him, even through the spasmodic aftershocks that assaulted his nerves. Magnus’ clenching hole didn’t help but at least the vibrations had stopped. 

Alec pulled out of Magnus and rolled onto his side, collapsing on the mattress next to Magnus. He stared up at the ceiling, almost in shock from the strength of his orgasm and barely able to form words.

“Amazing,” Alec breathed, fighting for air. When Magnus just grunted his agreement next to him, he reached out with his hand, patting Magnus’ when he found it.

Magnus tried to squeeze Alec’s hand but honestly, he didn’t have the energy for it. He was thoroughly wrecked in the best possible way. He just lay there, eyes screwed closed, wondering what the fuck had just happened to him. 

“Those vibrations weren’t even on full,” Magnus said when he could talk properly, turning his head to look at Alec. “It was like, 70% or something. You can’t sell that to the public. They’ll be too busy fucking like wild animals to get anything done,” he muttered, trying to imagine what it would be like at 100%.

“I’ll get Izzy to adjust it,” Alec said, agreeing with Magnus. Ugh, now he was thinking about his sister. Trying to force his thoughts away, he sat up, looking down at his dick, surprised that it was still attached. Pulling the sheath off, he tossed it on the nightstand before reaching for the box of tissues to sort himself out.

“You’d better not be taking that back,” Magnus said, looking over at his sheath toy. There was no way he was giving it back or taking a tamer version of the product. He accepted the tissues that Alec handed him, wondering if there was a shower nearby. 

“I told you, it’s yours,” Alec grinned, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ cheek before climbing to his feet. His legs shook but he pulled Magnus up and led him to the wetroom style ensuite bathroom. “Have you thought about taking the job?” he asked as he switched the shower on.

“I have. But I’ll have to turn you down,” Magnus said as he stepped under the spray, accepting the bottle of soap that Alec handed him, thankful that there was no cloth. He didn’t fancy using someone else’s. “I love running my website. I get to work with one of my best friends and I earn my own money from it. Good money. I don’t want to give that up. Believe me, this would be a dream job, if I wasn’t already doing my dream job,” he said.

Alec would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed but he understood. If someone had told him fifteen years ago that he would soon be running an adult company he would have called them crazy. But he loved his job. He could respect that Magnus loved his job too. It still would have been nice but he just nodded.

“Besides, don’t most companies have rules about not dating the boss?” Magnus asked, grinning when Alec spluttered. He patted Alec’s cheek before rinsing his body off, grabbing a towel, and sauntering out of the bathroom. 

Alec followed Magnus like a dog in heat, just about remembering to turn the shower off and grab a towel. “You want to date me?” he asked, standing naked in the middle of the room, clutching his towel while Magnus dried himself off.

“After the way you just fucked me? Do you think I’d turn down the chance for more of that? Believe me, Alexander, we will be going on a date next week,” Magnus said as he started pulling his clothes onto his partly damp body. He didn’t forget to slip the toy into his pocket.

“Okay,” Alec grinned. He scrambled to dry himself off and get dressed. When he was done, he followed Magnus out of the room and down the hall toward the elevator. When Magnus took his phone, he didn’t resist.

Magnus put Alec’s number into his phone as the rode the elevator down to the lobby. Handing Alec his phone back, he checked his messages to find one from Maia, informing him that she was waiting in the lobby for him. Before the elevator reached the ground floor, he pulled Alec close and pressed their lips together.

“I had fun. And we will be testing the sheath the other way round after our date,” Magnus said, winking when Alec burst out laughing.

Alec pulled Magnus closer, stealing another kiss before the doors opened. When they did, he led Magnus out into the lobby to find Maia and his sister waiting there. He tried to hold back another laugh when he saw how thoroughly debauched the pair of them looked. 

Alec and Izzy waved Magnus and Maia off with several long, intimate glances passing between the two couples. When Magnus and Maia climbed into a cab, Alec turned back for the elevators. 

“You look pleased with yourself, big brother,” Izzy said as she walked with Alec, grinning at how relaxed and happy Alec looked. And at his wet hair and slightly damp clothes, wondering if he knew he wasn’t wearing any shoes. 

“Maybe because I have a date with Magnus next week,” Alec smirked. He only realized his own shoes were missing when he heard the clack of Izzy’s heels echo through the lobby.

“Amateur. Maia is coming to my place tonight,” Izzy smirked, stepping onto the elevator when it arrived. She only needed to grab her purse and keys and she was gone. 

Alec laughed, following his sister into the elevator. She could call him all the names she wanted, he was still excited for his date. Then again, who wouldn’t be excited for a date with Magnus Bane? 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; Izzy didn't invent the OhMiBod. It is owned by the original creators. I don't know who invented the fleshlight or sex machines.
> 
> If anyone is interested, I might write up a second chapter for Maia and Izzy at a later date. That strapon vibrator needs exploring.


End file.
